


Alabama Airlines

by QuirkyFirst



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Short One Shot, Veryveryshortimserious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyFirst/pseuds/QuirkyFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(XMFC one-shot) In hindsight, a metal mode of transportation probably wasn't the idealist of choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alabama Airlines

It was a smooth flight- until it almost crashed.

The plane came to a jerking halt, sending the passengers colliding all at once into the seats in front of them. When the aircraft resumed its flight and all became controlled once more, the guests awaited an explanation from the deck as to what had happened. A click of the mic on the speakers was audible, and the guests sat up with anticipation in their seats. What they heard, however, hardly put their anxious spirits to rest.

   "Passengers, this isn't your captain speaking." Said the melodic voice emitting from the speakers. So melodic, that the phrase took its good old time to hit home. "So I suggest you remain calm, and follow whichever precautions and safety measures the poor soul before me learned you on. I only need one of you."

The passengers looked cautiously between each other, still caught in the initial shock, and only moments before panic enveloped them.

   "If you're wondering if I mean you, then it's not you I mean." Returned the voice. "Feel free to panic whenever you like. In the mean time-"

The cabin erupted into screams, frantic attempts at the emergency exits, and much fumbling around with life vests. Complete chaos ensued as panic attacked the participants of the mid-day flight to Alabama. Except, however, for one man, who remained calmly seated.

"...I'll need to ask you, Charles, to see me in the deck."

**Author's Note:**

> So... That was short.
> 
> I finally got around to watching "X Men: Days of Future Past", and to say the very least, I loved it. This one-shot happened at 7:00 in the morning, when all I could freakin think about was Magneto.


End file.
